Eurovision Song Contest: Minsk
The Eurovision Song Contest: Minsk is the fifteenth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and took place in Minsk, Belarus after Daria Yakavenka's win with "Geta moy lios" the previous contest. There were four cities considered to host the contest, Brest, Grodna, Minsk, and Mogilev. Minsk was eventually chosen. The Minsk contest was considered to be one of the most influential, as it was the first contest where it became mandatory for countries to select their entries through a national final, where the "Big 5" was abolished, and where three semi-finals were held instead of two. 44 countries competed in the contest. The contest was hosted by Belarusian TV presenters, Leila Adamova, Anastasiya Misyakova, and Ivan Ermakovich. Location Bidding Process There were four cities considered to host the contest, Brest, Grodna, Minsk, and Mogilev. Minsk was eventually chosen. Allocation Draw The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. Half from each pot would go to semi-final 1 and half would go to semi-final 2. One pot contained ten countries, two contained nine, one contained eight and one contained seven. Participants Semi-final One |- |'1' | |Lilit Khachaturian |"Tsiatsan" (Ծիածան) |''Rainbow'' |'147' |- |'2' | |The La La Girls |"Louder" |– |'139' |- |'3' | |Honey Twilight |"Sledgehammer" |– |'132' |- |'4' | |Roxxy |"Ugly Heart" |– |'103' |- |'5' | |Gil Cordova |"Las noches de verano" |''The summer nights'' |'83' |- |'6' | |Inga Laht |"Päikese poole" |''To the sun'' |'68' |- |'7' | |Aistė Smolskaitė |"Breakaway" |– |'54' |- |'8' | |László Kovács |"Megcsókoltál" |''You kissed me'' |'50' |- |'9' | |Farkhad Taghiyev |"Hours" |– |'48' |- |'10' | |Sinéad Healy |"Listen to Your Heart" |– |'42' |- |'11' | |Oimira Naçi |"Dua" |''Want'' |'35' |- |'12' | |Aleksander Pahor |"Let Me Fly" |– |'29' |- |'13' | |Martin Oiseau |"She's the One" |– |'18' |- |'14' | |Edward Bridge |"Chasing a Dream" |– |'8' |- |} Semi-final Two |- |'1' | |Nedelya Slavkova |"Birthday" |– |'162' |- |'2' | |Marcin Malinowski |"Bajka" |''Fable'' |'135' |- |'3' | |Alanna Green |"Thank You Very Much" |– |'104' |- |'4' | |Mary Magdalena |"If You Love Someone" |– |'101' |- |'5' | |Elsa Forsberg |"Jääkausi" |''Ice age'' |'92' |- |'6' | |Jakob Jörvisson |"Dance Away the Blues" |– |'86' |- |'7' | |Arrowheart |"We Are the Heroes" |– |'56' |- |'8' | |Ivan Misirkov |"Lisja esenski" (Лисја есенски) |''Autumn leaves'' |'56' |- |'9' | |NEja |"Andjeli" (Анђели) |''Angels'' |'56' |- |'10' | |Peter & Petra |"Leť tmou" |''Fly through darkness'' |'27' |- |'11' | |Ledina Kola |"You're In My Dreams" |– |'20' |- |'12' | |Gus Smit |"Give Me Your Love" |– |'19' |- |'13' | |Karine Daniau |"Release It" |– |'11' |- |'14' | |Denise Joossens |"Laat het slingeren" |''Let it swing'' |'2' |- |} Semi-final Three |- |'1' | |Narusu |"My Dreams" |– |'122' |- |'2' | |Samanta Tavolini |"Un gatto blu" |''A blue cat'' |'120' |- |'3' | |Alba |"I Surrender" |– |'117' |- |'4' | |Elene Magalashvili |"Down" |– |'84' |- |'5' | |Julia David |"Your Lies" |– |'76' |- |'6' | |Ella and Friends |"Love Is Dead" |– |'72' |- |'7' | |Ana Furdea |"Nightingale" |– |'60' |- |'8' | |Mihaela Rusu |"Seventeen" |– |'57' |- |'9' | |The Essentials |"Kao ti" (Као ти) |''Like you'' |'55' |- |'10' | |Lucie Drobná |"Be Mine" |– |'34' |- |'11' | |Anna Evangelou |"Thymaste?" (Θυμάστε;) |''Do you remember?'' |'25' |- |'12' | |Álvaro Gonçalves |"Um novo dia" |''A new day'' |'22' |- |'13' | |Luka Jelić |"Mališani" |''The little ones'' |'12' |- |'14' | |Lessy X |"So High" |– |'5' |- |'15' | |David Kateb |"Dans mon sang" |''In my blood'' |'4' |- |} Final |- |'1' | |Nedelya Slavkova |"Birthday" |– |'280' |- |'2' | |The La La Girls |"Louder" |– |'263' |- |'3' | |Lilit Khachaturian |"Tsiatsan" (Ծիածան) |''Rainbow'' |'252' |- |'4' | |Marcin Malinowski |"Bajka" |''Fable'' |'195' |- |'5' | |Narusu |"My Dreams" |– |'170' |- |'6' | |Honey Twilight |"Sledgehammer" |– |'170' |- |'7' | |Samanta Tavolini |"Un gatto blu" |''A blue cat'' |'106' |- |'8' | |Alba |"I Surrender" |– |'93' |- |'9' | |Elene Magalashvili |"Down" |– |'91' |- |'10' | |Alanna Green |"Thank You Very Much" |– |'87' |- |'11' | |Gil Cordova |"Las noches de verano" |''The summer nights'' |'67' |- |'12' | |Ella and Friends |"Love Is Dead" |– |'50' |- |'13' | |Roxxy |"Ugly Heart" |– |'50' |- |'14' | |Inga Laht |"Päikese poole" |''To the sun'' |'47' |- |'15' | |Elsa Forsberg |"Jääkausi" |''Ice age'' |'40' |- |'16' | |Angelina Doroshevich |"Supernova" |– |'29' |- |'17' | |Mary Magdalena |"If You Love Someone" |– |'27' |- |'18' | |Jakob Jörvisson |"Dance Away the Blues" |– |'18' |- |'19' | |Aistė Smolskaitė |"Breakaway" |– |'16' |- |'20' | |Julia David |"Your Lies" |– |'11' |- |'21' | |Ana Furdea |"Nightingale" |– |'9' |- |'22' | |Ivan Misirkov |"Lisja esenski" (Лисја есенски) |''Autumn leaves'' |'7' |- |'23' | |Mihaela Rusu |"Seventeen" |– |'7' |- |'24' | |Arrowheart |"We Are the Heroes" |– |'3' |- |'25' | |László Kovács |"Megcsókoltál" |''You kissed me'' |'1' |- |} Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest XV